


To the Fairest

by Taskir



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Originally written for LiveJournal's Wednesday100 Drabble Challenge.  Prompt: Mythology.





	

The first goddess spoke, talking of the power she could bestow. Her red hair gleamed like hearth fires.

The next removed her helmet, showing her cropped blonde hair, and talked of her gift: wisdom, enough to rival that of Zeus.

The third giggled her way through her proposal, raven hair swaying provocatively as she promised him the most beautiful woman for his companion.

Alexandros smiled at each of them, and politely took his leave.

The three could barely hide their shock upon hearing that the silly prince gave their prize to a dark-haired boy, with skin golden as the apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's Wednesday100 Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Mythology.


End file.
